Pas sans elle
by enoratp
Summary: 19 ans après la dernière bataille de Lord Voldemort, la vie a suivi son cours. Chacun est à sa place. La douleur des pertes du passé s'est apaisée. Hermione a une vie rangée mais pas très heureuse. Mais celle-ci sera bouleversée par le retour de Sirius et la disparition de Ginny. Harry, Hermione et Sirius devront résoudre ces mystères s'ils ne veulent pas se déchirer. Multi-PtDeVue
1. Prologue

Les températures avaient chuté de manière inattendue, ces dernières semaines à Londres. Les météorologistes Moldus prévoyaient même plusieurs épisodes neigeux importants avant la fin de l'année. Sauf qu'on était à Londres et que personne n'y avait vu tomber de neige non fondue depuis plusieurs décennies. La faute au réchauffement climatique et à la pollution selon les Moldus, celle de la prolifération des dragons dans le Nord de l'Écosse pour la communauté magique.

2017 avait été une année bien remplie en Grande-Bretagne, tant dans le monde sorcier que chez les Moldus : la reine d'Angleterre avait abdiqué et cédé sa place à son fils à la surprise générale, le Bureau des Aurors poursuivait sa réforme pour la plus grande fierté du Ministère de la Magie, un nouveau tournoi de Quidditch avait vu le jour et une nouvelle école de magie s'était ouverte sur le continent nord-américain. Et puis il y avait eu l'affaire Gringotts.

En début d'année, un des clients de la banque – dont elle avait souhaité taire le nom – était subitement décédé, après un voyage en Lettonie à la recherche d'un groupe de géants. Personne ne savait très bien ce qui était arrivé au pauvre homme, mais une chose était certaine : il n'avait pas de descendant. Gringotts devait donc ouvrir son coffre afin d'en remettre le contenu au Ministère de la Magie ou à qui de droit. Le gobelin qui avait ouvert le coffre s'était dit très surpris, selon la Gazette du Sorcier, de n'y trouver que quelques maigres économies et une liste de noms et de lieux. Le Ministère avait remué ciel et terre avant de comprendre la teneur de ce parchemin long de plusieurs mètres. Il s'agissait des lieux où retrouver un certain nombre de prophéties disséminées un peu partout dans le monde et perdues au fil des ans.

Depuis mars 2017, les Langues-de-plomb du Département des Mystères s'étaient donc afférés à retrouver l'intégralité des prophéties inscrite sur le parchemin de « l'homme du coffre », comme ils avaient l'habitude de le surnommer. Parmi eux, Ginevra Potter avait écopé de la zone des Balkans et de toute la Russie. Un périmètre large qu'elle avait traversé plusieurs fois déjà durant l'année à la recherche des précieux globes. Sa dernière expédition avait été épuisante : durant six jours, elle avait traversé successivement l'Estonie, la Russie, avait fait un crochet par la Lituanie avant de revenir à Moscou, le tout en balai, compte-tenu de l'interdiction de transplaner qui pesait depuis plusieurs mois sur les fonctionnaires du Ministère en visite non officielle à l'étranger afin de garantir leur sécurité et leur anonymat. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à se réchauffer, les températures dans les Balkans, au mois de novembre, étant bien moins clémentes qu'en Grande-Bretagne.

Tout en se remémorant sa semaine, Ginevra se dirigea vers la cheminée de son appartement Londonien. Elle attrapa une poignée de la poudre grise dans le joli bol de terre reposant près de l'âtre. Elle se plaça au centre de la cheminée, et alors qu'elle s'exclamait, d'une voix déterminée, « Ministère de la Magie », elle aperçut, sous la table du salon, le balai de Quidditch que son mari n'avait _toujours_ pas rangé.

Ginevra, par manque de concentration – « _À cause de ce satané balai !_ », pensa-t-elle – mit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour arriver dans une des cheminées du Ministère de la Magie. Comme elle avait dû utiliser la voie des airs, elle n'était rentrée à Londres qu'en début d'après-midi. L'atrium était donc relativement calme. Ginevra passa devant le comptoir d'accueil distraitement et se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs. En appuyant sur le bouton d'appel, elle jeta un œil à sa montre, qui indiquait toujours l'heure de Greenwich. Il était bientôt cinq heures. Si elle voulait éviter l'heure de pointe, et donc une attente interminable devant les cheminées pour repartir, elle devait se dépêcher. Elle monta donc dans l'ascenseur qui venait se s'arrêter à son niveau.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les entrailles du Ministère, Ginevra se remémora sa semaine éprouvante en baillant. Elle sursauta alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à un étage intermédiaire, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier, pour laisser entrer un essaim de notes de service. L'une d'entre elle voletait si vite qu'elle s'écrasa violemment contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avant de se remettre à tournoyer furieusement. Ginevra aperçu le nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt sur un des plis de la note. Elle sourit en imaginant Timothy Follett, l'assistant maladroit du Ministre, essayant de filtrer les missives agressives adressées à son supérieur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû se rentre à son étage, il l'avait bousculé en essayant vainement d'attraper une Beuglante qui refusait de s'ouvrir à quiconque autre que le Ministre en personne. C'était un jeune homme charmant mais il était si peu sûr de lui qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié à son égard.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau et laissa cette fois sortir quelques notes. Une femme grande et élégante qui traversait le couloir accompagnée de plusieurs de ses collègues s'immobilisa en apercevant Ginevra. Elle s'élança vers l'ascenseur s'y engouffra juste avant que ses portes ne se referment. Ginevra pouffa de rire alors que son amie reprenait son souffle.

\- Ginny ! Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ! Tu ne devineras jamais tout ce que tu as manqué, s'exclama la jolie brune d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être vrai. Comment était la Russie ?

\- Bonjour Hermione, moi aussi je vais bien, et pour répondre à ta question… Froide... La Russie était froide.

\- Pas besoin d'être sarcastique ! Excuse-moi, comment vas-tu ? répondit Hermione en rougissant quelque peu.

\- Eh bien, j'avoue avoir encore un peu de mal à me réchauffer. C'est tellement froid, la Russie, à cette époque de l'année. Et puis je suis épuisé. J'ai très peu dormi cette semaine et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop volé.

\- Heureusement, c'est déjà le week-end. Toujours partante pour une virée shopping demain ?

Hermione avait déjà demandé à Ginevra de l'accompagner plusieurs fois durant le mois dernier. Et Ginevra avait déjà dû refuser plusieurs fois…_Toutes_ les fois, en fait. Souvent sans excuse valable. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était réellement épuisée.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai déjà dû reporter plusieurs fois, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de récupérer. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Ronald de t'accompagner ?

\- Hum, eh bien, hésita Hermione, euh… Oui… Je… Je pourrais lui proposer. Mais tu sais… Il… Enfin bon. Oui. Je vais faire ça.

\- Euh… Tout va bien ? Je veux dire entre Ronald et toi, s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Oh ! Euh ! Oui ! Oui oui, ça va. C'est juste que… Tu sais… Il est très occupé par le magasin.

Ginny sentit la gêne Hermione. Elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Ron la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait. D'ailleurs, elle se dit qu'elle devrait passer chez « Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux » en sortant du Ministère. Depuis trois ans, Ron était devenu copropriétaire de la boutique de Georges. Il avait quitté les Aurors suite à la disparition d'un de ses collègues et souffrait du syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Suite à cet événement, de nombreux souvenirs avaient refait surface : la dernière bataille de Poudlard, les décès de Fred, Lupin et Tonks. Ron, auparavant si enjoué, avait à présent beaucoup de difficultés à gérer son anxiété. Il était d'ailleurs passé par des phases agressives auxquelles seule Hermione savait remédier.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau -9, en chantonnant « Département des Mystères », juste à temps pour que le silence qui l'avait empli ne devienne pas trop lourd.

C'est ici que je descends, dit Ginevra en s'extirpant de la cabine. Encore désolée pour cette virée shopping, sourit-elle alors que les portes se refermaient en emportant une Hermione dorénavant silencieuse un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs du Ministère.

Après qu'elle fût entrée dans la salle aux douze portes, les murs se mirent à tournoyer comme à leur habitude. Ginny, certainement à cause de la fatigue, fut un peu étourdie par le mouvement de l'enceinte. Quand celle-ci eut arrêté sa rotation, Ginny se dirigea vers la porte menant à la Salle du Futur.

Ginevra fut prise d'un frisson en entrant dans la salle. Il faisait sombre et sa vision mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster à la faible luminosité. Ginny se rendit alors compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la Salle de la Mort, et non pas du Futur. La grande rousse se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas. Cependant, alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte menant à la sortie, il entendit une sorte de chuchotement très bas, presque inaudible. Elle se retourna, observa attentivement la salle, d'un regard circulaire, de gauche à droite, mais ne vit rien. Elle poussa un petit soupir de déception. Cela faisait des mois, peut-être même des années, qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans cette salle. Mais elle savait que rien, ni personne, ne s'y trouvait. Jamais. Seul l'arche en son centre, et son voile vacillant, y trônaient pour l'éternité.

Mais le chuchotement se fit entendre nouveau. À peine plus audible, mais Ginny était à présent sûre d'elle. Pire, elle était sûre que le chuchotement s'adressait à elle.

\- Ginny ! Ginny ! appelait-il.

Ginevra regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Toujours rien. Elle sortit alors sa baguette.

\- Lumos ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina et éclaira la salle d'une lueur froide. Ginny descendit les gradins et s'approcha doucement de l'arche. Elle était comme attirée par les oscillations du voile. Comme la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette salle, elle s'étonna de ce mouvement. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas un brin de souffle qui aurait pu justifier de la mobilité de l'étoffe.

À mesure que Ginevra approchait de l'arche, les chuchotements s'intensifiaient. Si bien qu'elle commença en distinguer plusieurs. Elle accéléra son allure. Elle courait presque lorsqu'elle atteint la dernière marche sur laquelle elle trébucha.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et Ginny sentit son sang se glacer en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Les visages de son mari, ses enfants, de ses frères, ses parents, de certains de ses amis, lui apparurent pendant une fraction de seconde. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alors qu'elle sentait la maîtrise de son corps lui échapper, elle lâcha sa baguette. Elle l'entendit heurter le sol dans un petit bruit sec. Peut-être était-ce une erreur, peut-être en aurait-elle besoin de l'autre côté du voile. Mais au moins ils sauraient. Et elle devait compter là-dessus si elle voulait jamais revoir le visage de ses enfants.

* * *

Le sorcier brun, baguette levée, s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol froid de la Salle de la Mort. Heureusement que le sortilège de mort, lancé par sa _si charmante_ cousine, ne l'avait pas atteint. La chute lui coupa le souffle quelques instants et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses pupilles. Il devait se relever. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Chaque seconde passée au sol était une de plus durant laquelle ses compagnons risquaient leurs propres vies.

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi, Bella ! s'exclama le grand brun en se remettant debout.

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé autour de lui. Avant même de se rendre compte que la salle était totalement vide, c'est l'écho de sa propre voix qui le fit frissonner. Où étaient passés les autres ? Pourquoi lui était-il toujours là, seul ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance. Afin de ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre, l'homme lança un charme du bouclier, puis s'élança vers la sortie, bien décidé à démêler cette affaire, et à en découdre si nécessaire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Notez bien que seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction m'appartient. Les personnages et la plupart des lieux décrits sont tous issus des romans de la saga Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

Je souhaitai remercier tous les lecteurs du prologue de « Pas sans elle ». Vous avez été plus nombreux que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais je sens que cette fanfiction pourrait vous tenir en haleine encore quelques temps… Merci en particulier à mes premiers commenteurs :

ClaP74 : Merci, merci, merci d'avoir été ma première revieweuse. Très heureuse que l'intrigue t'ai plu. C'est loin d'être terminé ! Quant à la « mort » de Sirius, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était trop surréaliste (dans le livre) pour être réelle. Je me devais de remédier à ça, non ? Si tu vois d'autres fautes à l'avenir, n'hésite pas à me dire où, c'est toujours plus agréable un texte écrit dans un français correct !

SakiixChan : Merci, ravie que tu me lises. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

Schoupette33 : Merci, cette suite est-elle à ton goût ?

Miss No Name : Merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture !

Deux choses avant de vous laisser :  
1) Nouvelle mise en forme, je trouve qu'elle facilite un peu la lecture. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
2) Si vous apercevez des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison, s'il vous plait, dîtes le moi ! Je les traque mais il est souvent impossible de toutes les retrouver...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Hermione avait eu énormément de difficulté à se concentrer sur son travail le reste de ce vendredi. Elle avait été incapable d'empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder jusqu'à la discussion gênante qu'elle avait eu avec sa belle-sœur. Qui, soit dit en passant, avait raison. Quelque chose clochait entre Ronald et Hermione.

Depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait quitté le Ministère en fait, Ron était devenu taciturne. Il s'était totalement désintéressé de la vie de leur foyer et de leurs enfants. Et Hermione avait du faire bonne figure auprès de leurs enfants, leurs familles, amis et collègues respectifs. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir l'aider. Elle avait essayé d'ailleurs, mais sans succès. Ron rejetait son affection et se renfermait un peu plus chaque jour.

À un moment, elle avait crû que reprendre la part de Fred de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » l'aiderait à avancer, à surmonter la peine et les souvenirs de son adolescence. Mais finalement, il ne lui avait jamais semblé si malheureux. Comme si entrer dans cette boutique chaque jour lui rappelait son frère disparu inlassablement.

Ronald n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Et bien qu'Hermione le connaissait bien, elle se demandait souvent à quoi il pensait, le regard dans le vide et les yeux humides.

Pour elle, le temps avait fait son office. Il faut dire qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable : elle n'avait perdu personne de très proche. Certes les disparitions de Remus et Tonks l'avaient peinée, tout comme celles de Fred ou de Dobby. Mais ses parents étaient en bonne santé, ses deux meilleurs amis également. Elle était donc devenue une jeune femme, puis une mère de famille, épanouie. Mais, de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle et son mari n'avait pas fini par emprunter des chemins différents. Elle avait essayé de se persuader que Ron avait seulement pris un grand détour et qu'ils se retrouveraient en temps voulu. Mais un détour de trois ans tenant plus du tour du monde en solitaire que du simple besoin d'air, elle était désormais incapable de s'en convaincre.

Tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées, Hermione releva les yeux de son parchemin. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'ici, mais son service semblait particulièrement silencieux. Certes, le Département d'Application des Lois Magiques n'était pas particulièrement connu pour être le plus bruyant du Ministère, mais il était rare qu'un silence de plomb y règne. Sauf une fois que le week-end arrivait. Un fois que le week-end arrivait… Hermione, prise de panique, sortit en trombe de son bureau pour s'informer sur l'heure. La grande pendule suspendue au milieu de l'open space était formelle : il était 19 heures, et elle avait raté son rendez-vous de 18 heures avec le Ministre.

Improductive. Et avec un sérieux déficit d'attention. En voilà une candidate aux élections ministérielles ! pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on connait le Ministre, sa femme et ses enfants depuis longtemps qu'on peut se permettre se genre de familiarité, Weasley !

Hermione s'en retourna dans son bureau et rassembla ses affaires. Même s'il était tard, elle savait que son mari ne l'attendait pas. Il était sans aucun doute encore quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse ou au Chaudron Baveur. Et il ne rentrerait certainement pas avant qu'Hermione soit endormie depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour rester au bureau jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Hermione sortit donc et referma son bureau, le verrouillant par un sort de protection, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

En tant que Directrice du D.A.L.M., Département d'Application des Lois Magiques, il lui était demandé de porter une attention accrue à la sécurité des bureaux de son Département. En plus de la sécurisation de son bureau par de nombreux charmes, elle avait pour mission de s'assurer toutes les semaines de cette même sécurisation pour les bureaux de ses subordonnés. Elle était également en charge de délivrer des autorisations spéciales aux visiteurs du Ministère. Pour accéder aux bureaux du Magenmagot ou au Département des Mystères, par exemple. En général, elle déléguait cette mission à son assistante, mais puisqu'elle était actuellement en mission auprès d'un Ministère étranger, Hermione avait dû la reprendre à son compte.

L'atrium était désert. Ou presque… Hermione, en sortant de l'ascenseur, avait cru percevoir un mouvement, une présence, sans pour autant pouvoir en déterminer la source. Prudente, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et sortit doucement de l'appareil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à droite, à gauche, mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne s'emblait… Mais si ! Il y avait quelqu'un, c'était maintenant évident pour la brunette. Et elle savait exactement comment localiser la personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir se faire connaître. Déformation professionnelle ou bien réminiscence des jours sombres de son adolescence, toujours est-il qu'elle était toujours particulièrement prudente, surtout quand elle était seule.

**\- Hominum revelio,** murmura-t-elle, afin de garder l'avantage dès qu'elle verrait l'intrus.

Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques seconde à Hermione pour repérer l'homme. Il était de dos et semblait tendu. Grand, brun, sa silhouette ne semblait pas inconnue à la sorcière. Elle s'avança avec précaution et le plus silencieusement possible. En tous cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se retourne, baguette levée, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**\- Expeliarmus !** s'exclama-t-il, presque en riant. Puis, son visage se figea un instant. Perplexe, il interrogea Hermione du regard.

Même s'il n'avait pas tenté de la désarmer, Hermione aurait lâché sa baguette dès l'instant où elle avait reconnu la chevelure de l'homme, finalement pas si inconnu qu'elle le pensait. Sauf qu'elle aurait eu tort. Il était parfaitement impensable qu'une haute fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne puisse se laisser surprendre de la sorte. Et Hermione se frappa intérieurement, tant elle se rendait compte à quel point la situation était risible.

Elle était bouche bée, désarmée, et avait cru un instant faire face à Sirius Black.

L'homme, qui ne pouvait être qu'un imposteur baissa sa baguette, son regard inquisiteur toujours posé sur Hermione, qui ne semblait pas disposée à réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort. En tous cas, ça serait dommage. Devoir emprisonner une si belle femme…** ronronna-t-il, le ton enjôleur bien que clairement circonspect. **Qui êtes-vous ?** finit-il par demander, en relevant sa baguette.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. Elle s'était un peu trop laissé aller, et elle avait laissé ses problèmes personnels altérer son jugement. Elle avait deux options. Elle pouvait soit tenter le tout pour le tout en essayant d'attraper sa baguette avant qu'il ne l'immobilise (ou pire), soit essayer de le faire parler afin de déterminer si elle avait à faire à un ami ou un ennemi. L'homme semblait alerte et suffisamment rapide pour s'avérer être un adversaire de duel coriace, Hermione opta donc pour la solution diplomatique.

**\- Je suis la Directrice du Département d'Application des Lois Magique. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**\- Qui je suis ?!** hoqueta l'homme, sa baguette toujours tendue vers Hermione. **Si vous ne me reconnaissez pas, vous faîtes une bien piètre fonctionnaire, Madame…**

**\- Weasley.**

L'homme plissa les yeux et partit dans une hilarité tonitruante. Cet accès de folie, ou d'autre chose que la sorcière était incapable d'identifier, fit frissonner Hermione. Le Polynectar, qu'elle soupçonnait être la cause de la présence du faux parrain d'Harry, était une potion remarquable. Mais ce rire était tout bonnement identique à celui de Sirius. Elle devait avoir à faire à un sorcier extrêmement puissant, tant la préparation de la potion de métamorphose était délicate.

**\- Weasley !** finit par s'exclamer l'homme, entre deux rires. **Weasley, dit-elle ! Sachez, très chère madame, que je connais tous les Weasley. Et sachez qu'ils sont tous… Roulement de tambour… Roux ! Il y a deux possibilités maintenant. Soit vous êtes effectivement un ou une Weasley et on vous a forcé à boire du Polynectar puis on vous a effacé la mémoire, ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant, mais un peu décevant de la part des Mangemorts…** interrogea-t-il d'abord, le sourcil levé et un sourire narquois toujours pendu à ses lèvres. **Soit vous me mentez et vous êtes un Mangemort…** finit-il, son regard s'assombrissant.

**\- Quel toupet !** s'exclama Hermione, qui commençait à perdre son calme et à penser qu'elle aurait dû tenter le tout pour le tout et l'affronter en duel dès le début.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. L'homme semblait s'être quelque peu déconcentré durant leur conversation. Si bien qu'Hermione pouvait à présent se rapprocher doucement de sa baguette. Elle commença donc à osciller, d'une jambe sur l'autre, en poussant légèrement sur la droite à chaque mouvement. L'homme ne sembla pas s'apercevoir immédiatement du subterfuge, Hermione devait donc maintenir la conversation.

**\- Comment osez-vous m'accuser de menteuse ? Qui plus est d'utiliser du Polynectar ! N'avez-vous pas honte ?!**

L'homme semblait perplexe, ce qui désarçonna Hermione une fraction de seconde.

**\- Honte de quoi, exactement ?** demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Mais enfin !** s'énerva Hermione. **D'utiliser vous-même du Polynectar ! Et de m'accuser…**

**\- Quoi ?!** s'indigna le sorcier. **Comment ça, d'en prendre moi-même ?!**

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains puis se tapota les hanches, le torse, le visage. Son manège dura quelques secondes. Secondes qui furent précieuse à Hermione qui réussi à se jeter sur sa baguette avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de la stupéfixer. Sans même avoir à prononcer la formule, Hermione désarma son opposant. Elle leva sa baguette. Il leva les mains.

**\- Attendez !** s'exclama l'homme. **Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est votre nom, le vrai ? Et surtout qui pensez-vous que je sois ?!**

**\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais certainement pas celui en qui vous vous êtes déguisé. Sirius est…** bafouilla Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.** Sirius Black est mort en 1996. J'étais présente.**

**-Quoi ? En 96 ? Mais on est en 96 !**

Le sorcier semblait perdu. Et Hermione ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait non plus. Si cet homme était persuadé d'être en 1996, alors…

**\- Nous somme en 2017. Pas en 96.**

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa totalement. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, le regard vide. Hermione n'en revenait pas du tour que cette discussion avait pris.

**\- Ginny ?** hasarda l'homme, qui semblait incapable de regarder Hermione.

**\- Comment ça « Ginny » ? Quoi ?**

**\- Tu es Ginny Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette question finit presque par convaincre Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait laisser aucune place au doute. Elle interrogea donc l'homme sur un détail dont Harry, Ron, Sirius et elle-même étaient quasiment les seuls à pouvoir se souvenir.

**\- Qu'avez-vous donné à Harry à la fin des vacances de Noël 1995 ?**

**\- Quoi…? Hermione ? Hermione c'est bien toi ?** comprit l'homme, en tentant de faire un pas vers la sorcière.

**\- Pas un geste,** s'exclama Hermione, en agitant sa baguette. **Je répète. Qu'avez-vous donné à Harry…**

**\- Le miroir à double sens de James. Le miroir à double sens de James ! Hermione, c'est bien toi ?!** s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

Hermione sentit un flot de larmes menaçant monter le long de sa gorge. Elle laissa retomber sa main et sa baguette et s'élança vers le parrain de son meilleur ami. Sirius ! Sirius était là, devant elle. Un million de questions se précipitait dans sa tête, mais aucune n'était aussi pressante que le besoin de toucher cet homme, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Hermione percuta Sirius de plein fouet, mais il ne vacilla pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la force de cet homme. Il faut dire que jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Elle se prit dans ses bras, et un peu étonné, il lui rendit son étreinte. Aucun des deux ne savait réellement quoi dire. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais seulement imaginé qu'il était possible de revenir d'au-delà du voile de la Salle de la Mort du Département des Mystères, était sans voix. Elle savait que pour Sirius, la situation devait être tout aussi cocasse. S'il était persuadé d'être en 1996 jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant, serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille de 16 ans, qui en avait désormais 37, et qu'il était persuadé d'avoir quitté quelques minutes ou heures auparavant, devait très certainement être déstabilisant.

**\- Comment êtes-vous revenu ?**

**\- Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'étais mort ?**

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et émirent un petit rire en se détachant l'un de l'autre.

**\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, alors ?** demanda Hermione.

**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je devrais me souvenir, en fait… Je me battais en duel avec Bellatrix, je suis tombé en traversant l'arche au milieu de cette salle dans le Département des Mystères, tu sais bien.**

**\- La Salle de la Mort.**

**\- Oui, c'est ça. Enfin, vous étiez tous là, Harry, Ron, toi, Fol Œil, Remus et les autres, et pouf ! Je me suis retrouvé seul au milieu de cette salle vide. Et maintenant, tu me dis que j'étais mort. Je n'y comprends rien ! Que s'est-il passé ?**

La voix de Sirius de brisa et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler légèrement. La tension qui l'avait habité ces dernières minutes semblait se relâcher et le brun était au bord d'une crise de panique à en juger par les signes avant-coureurs qu'Hermione connaissait bien. Elle ne savait par où commencer pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas totalement. Devait-elle lui annoncer que la moitié de ses proches avait péri dans les années qui avaient suivi sa disparition ? Devait-elle l'amener à Harry immédiatement ? Le faire identifier par le Ministère ? Par le Ministre même. Après tout, Kingsley le connaissait personnellement et avait assisté à sa… Disparition ? Comment fallait-il appeler l'absence d'un homme pendant plus d'une décennie ?

Hermione posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Elle garda son calme, et essaya de ne pas penser à ses propres questions.

**\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler. Vous avez beaucoup d'interrogations auxquelles je pourrai certainement répondre, et d'autres pour lesquelles je n'aurai pas de réponse. Mais si nous devons nous pencher sur ces questions maintenant, vous et moi allons avoir besoin d'un verre, voire même d'une bouteille.**

* * *

À vos commentaires !


	3. Chapitre 2

Notez bien que seule l'intrigue de cette fanfiction m'appartient. Les personnages et la plupart des lieux décrits sont tous issus des romans de la saga Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

Merci à nouveau à vous, mes lecteurs. En particulier pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont commenté ce premier chapitre (et son prologue évidemment) et qui se sont abonné à cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour l'attente que je vous fait subir : je ne suis pas une auteur très rapide, je l'avoue. Mais j'essaie de respecter une certaine cohérence tant dans le style que dans le récit lui-même. Et l'inspiration me vient souvent à des moments impromptus et vraiment pas pratique : dans les transports en commun, à l'heure du coucher ou lors de rendez-vous/soirées diverses.

Eliie Evans : Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

keloush : Merci :)

Miss No Name : Si une bouteille te surprenait... ;) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents (beaucoup de dialogue, ceci dit), j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ton avis, et bonne lecture ! ;)

la-ptite-souris : Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop tout de suite, alors j'espère que la suite de cette fanfiction te plaira. Moi aussi j'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter la disparition de Sirius, mais bon, les choix de l'auteur sont indiscutable. Bonne lecture !

Guest : La voilà ! La voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous ! E.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Harry avait rejoint l'appartement familial. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à y retrouver sa femme, l'endroit était vide. Les bagages de Ginny étaient pourtant disposés négligemment dans le hall d'entrée, ce qui laissait deviner un passage éclair dans la journée. Elle avait certainement dû se rendre au Ministère pour rendre compte de son expédition auprès de ses supérieurs. Harry était quelque peu surpris qu'elle ne soit pas passée le saluer à son bureau, mais elle avait du être retenue.

Alors qu'il traversait le salon en tirant la valise de sa femme, il aperçut son balai sous la table basse. Un rictus amusé prit place sur son visage alors qu'il imaginait la mine excédée de Ginny, qui l'avait forcément remarqué en utilisant le réseau de cheminée. « Ça fait une semaine que je suis partie, et ce sacré balai est encore sous la table ?! Pourquoi ? », lui aurait-elle demandé, entre le dépit et la colère s'il avait été là à ce moment. Il tira donc sa baguette de sa poche de veste et fit léviter le balai jusqu'à son emplacement, dans la chambre d'amis.

Après avoir rangé les affaires de Ginny, Harry s'affaira à préparer le dîner. Ou plutôt à réchauffer le dîner. Il était déjà vingt heures et il n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner seul. Il sortit donc un plat surgelé du congélateur de l'arrière cuisine, le plaça sans ménagement dans le four à micro-ondes, avant de lancer le cycle de cuisson. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit la barquette du four, avant de l'engloutir en une fraction de seconde, avachi dans le canapé, en regardant les informations moldues à la télévision.

Harry était fatigué. Si fatigué qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé, dans une position improbable. Si fatigué qu'il ne réalisa pas que sa femme n'était toujours pas rentrée…

* * *

Sirius ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre, en foulant le pas de porte du 12 square Grimmaurd. Hermione avait été relativement silencieuse sur le chemin. Elle paraissait même un peu tendue. Elle avait préféré utiliser une entrée peu surveillée pour quitter le Ministère et Sirius, même s'il s'était demandé pourquoi, l'avait suivie sans broncher. La situation lui semblait étrange et cocasse. Il était sur ses gardes et incapable de déterminer la cause : la bataille qu'il ressentait avoir eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant ou le fait qu'il était « mort » pour la plupart de ses amis depuis des années.

La maison de la famille Black était toujours protégée par le sortilège Fidelitas, semblait-il. Son perron et sa porte semblait plus défraichis que jamais. L'entrée, elle, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il y pesait toujours une atmosphère désagréable. La poussière s'y entassait en petit nuage recouvrant le sol ça et là. Kreattur avait dû quitter les lieux.

Sirius s'avança vers les rideaux qui abritaient le portrait de sa mère. Il espérait qu'on l'ait retiré. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté : Walburga Black, d'abord étonnée par la vision de son fils aîné, se mit à hurler de terreur ou de colère, Sirius n'en était pas bien sûr. Il était cependant clair qu'aucun n'était pour ainsi dire ravi de revoir l'autre.

Sirius tira le rideau et reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé et observait ses réactions. Son silence lui pesait et le rendait nerveux. Il se souvenait de la jeune fille volubile et un peu « je-sais-tout » dont son filleul se plaignait parfois. Cette femme alerte et sérieuse lui semblait être une toute autre personne. Cependant, elle était pour l'instant la seule à pouvoir lui apporter des réponses.

**\- Kreattur est mort ?** finit-il par demander, en tentant de couvrir les hurlements de sa mégère de mère.

**\- Oui,** répondit laconiquement Hermione.

**\- Je m'en doutais,** continua-t-il, sur le même ton. **Même s'il me détestait, il adorait cette maison et n'aurait jamais laissé la poussière s'y répandre de la sorte.**

Il sentit Hermione tressaillir et rosir légèrement. Elle leva sa baguette et par un sort informulé rendit aux planchers leur lustres et aux candélabres leur brillance.

**\- Ce n'était pas un reproche,** s'empressa Sirius alors qu'Hermione levait de nouveau sa baguette.

**\- Je sais. J'imagine que la situation est aussi déroutante pour vous que pour moi. Il y a tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas…**

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine et elle renifla bruyamment.

**\- Tu me raconteras.**

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, mais Sirius ne comprit pas son regard implorant.

**\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de revivre tout ça. Ces années, après que nous vous ayons perdu, ont été très difficiles. Meurtrières. Nous avons perdu tant d'amis, de membres de nos familles.**

De grosses larmes perlaient sur son visage fin. Le temps n'avait que peu transformé ses traits, finalement, Sirius s'en rendait compte à présent. La voir dans cet état le peinait et il compatissait. Cependant, il ne réalisait pas bien l'importance des disparitions auxquelles Hermione faisait référence.

Tout en essayant de se préparer aux révélations d'Hermione qu'il pressentait difficile, il poursuivit l'exploration de la maison en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La pièce semblait avoir été laissée l'abandon à la hâte : des plats poussiéreux s'entassaient sur la longue table et des torchons étaient éparpillés ça et là sur le plan de travail et le dos des chaises. Sirius leva sa baguette afin de libérer la table et Hermione s'occupa de la poussière. En quelques secondes, la pièce retrouva son allure d'autrefois. Sirius tira alors une chaise et fit signe à sa partenaire de nettoyage de s'asseoir. Son attente n'avait que trop duré : il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Hermione ignora son invitation et s'approcha de la gazinière.

**\- Je vais préparer du thé,** expliqua-t-elle.

**\- N'avait-on pas parlé d'alcool ?** s'étonna Sirius.

**\- Je ne crois pas qu'il en reste une goutte ici. J'imagine que tout à été vidé depuis longtemps,** rougit Hermione.

Sirius sourit. Il émit même un petit rire.

**\- Personne n'aura trouvé les meilleures bouteilles,** assura-t-il, un rictus satisfait accroché à ses lèvres, en levant sa baguette.

Sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer la formule d'attraction, il fit venir à eux deux bouteilles poussiéreuses mais pleines. L'une contenait du rhum brun et son étiquette lui attribuait 16 ans d'âge, auxquels s'ajoutaient plus des deux décennies d'absence de Sirius. La seconde ne portait pas d'étiquette, mais deux poires flottaient à l'intérieur : il s'agissait d'une liqueur de poire maison offerte par Mondingus des années auparavant.

**\- Accio shooters,** lança Hermione, sans ciller.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

**\- Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage,** justifia Hermione.

Les verres vinrent s'aligner sur la table alors que les deux sorciers s'asseyaient de part et d'autre de celle-ci, de façon qu'ils se faisaient désormais face. Sirius saisit la bouteille de rhum. Il la déboucha et des arômes suaves et épicés s'en échappèrent. Il remplit six shooters et en bu deux immédiatement. Hermione l'imita.

**\- À ceux que nous avons perdu,** souffla-t-elle en portant le troisième à ses lèvres.

Sirius l'observa alors que les couleurs reprenaient place sur son visage.

**\- Que s'est-il passé ce soir là au Ministère ?** finit-il par demander, en tentant de ne pas se montrer trop pressant.

**\- Vous avez disparu en traversant l'arche,** dit sobrement Hermione, en lançant un regard appuyé vers les verres que Sirius remplit à nouveau. **Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Puis quand il a finit par comprendre, il a voulu s'attaquer à votre cousine, Bellatrix. Et Voldemort est arrivé. Puis Dumbledore. Et Fudge. Et enfin, le Ministère a admis qu'il était revenu. Ca n'a pas changé grand-chose. Les Mangemorts étaient forts et les deux années qui ont suivi ont été difficiles. Nous avons perdu tant…**

Hermione saisit un nouveau shooter de rhum et l'avala difficilement. Elle réprima un sanglot.

**\- Harry et Dumbledore ont découvert la raison le l'immortalité de Voldemort,** reprit-elle. **Il avait divisé son âme et placé les fragments dans des Horcruxes. Ils en ont détruit plusieurs pendant notre sixième année avant que… Que…**

**\- Avant que ?** la pressa Sirius.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration.

**\- Avant que Rogue ne tue le professeur Dumbledore.**

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la cuisine. Sirius, bouche bée, était pétrifié par l'annonce. Hermione avait, elle, posé les yeux au sol alors qu'ils s'emplissaient de larmes. Sirius s'était attendu à ce genre de révélation, mais pas à ce genre de trahison. C'est lui qui rompit le silence, en s'écriant :

**\- JE LE SAVAIS ! CE SALE FILS DE HARPIE ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE TE JURE HERMIONE, JE VAIS LE TUER ! OÙ EST-IL ? JE VAIS LE…**

**\- Non ! Attendez ! Écoutez-moi,** l'interrompit-elle en levant la tête.** Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait.**

Sirius, toujours bouillant, obéit.

**\- Rogue ne nous a pas trahis,** essaya de tempérer Hermione.

**\- Il a tué Dumbledore !** s'exclama Sirius, au bort de l'explosion.

**\- Je sais. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix, vous comprendrez plus tard.**

**\- On a toujours le choix,** grogna le sorcier. **Dumbledore ! Qui lui a tou…**

**\- Sirius ! Tu veux savoir, oui ou non ?!**

Hermione avait abandonné le vouvoiement, et elle s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard.

**\- Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. Mais soyez patient, s'il-vous-plait.**

**\- Hermione, tu dois avoir à peu près le même âge que moi aujourd'hui, non ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'on peut oublier la politesse ?**

**\- J'imagine.**

**\- Alors reprends s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de comprendre.**

**-Oui,** acquiesça Hermione. **Donc, je disais, Dumbledore est… Mort. Et Harry a décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Il a voulu retrouver les Horcruxes que Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à détruire. Mais avant, il a fallu le sortir de chez les Dursley.**

**\- A cause du sort de protection qui allait disparaitre.**

**\- C'est ça. Maugrey est tombé ce soir là.**

**\- Même Fol-Œil… Qui d'autre ?**

**\- Personne ce soir là. Et nous l'avons échappé belle lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, poursuivit la sorcière.**

**\- Weasley ? Ils ont réussi à se marier malgré le chaos ? Ce sont bien des Weasley…**

**\- Nous avons dû transplaner loin du Terrier pour éviter à Harry d'être capturé. Nous sommes venus ici. Puis nous sommes partis à la recherche des Horcruxes. Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort à mis en place son propre Ministre de la Magie et a fait nommer Rogue directeur de Poudlard. Nous avons dû nous rendre au Ministère malgré les risques pour Harry afin de trouver un Horcruxe. Mais comme nous ne savions pas comment les détruire, nous avons du le porter sur nous, ce qui nous a rendu amers, méchants, parfois même violents. Ron nous a laissé en plan. Puis nous sommes allés à Godric's Hollow en espérant trouver de nouveaux indices. Nous avons échappé de justesse à Voldemort et à son serpent, Nagini.**

**\- Je vois que vous aviez toujours le même goût pour les situations dangereuses,** souffla Sirius, en remplissant à nouveau les verres.

Il en poussa un vers Hermione qu'elle s'empressa de boire. Une goutte dégoulina au coin de sa bouche et Sirius tendit la main pour l'essuyer. Hermione rougit alors qu'il passait son pouce sur son menton. Et le sorcier se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

**\- Pardon. Continue s'il te plait.**

**\- Nous avons dû nous cacher à nouveau, dans la forêt,** dit-elle, en essayant de reprendre contenance. **C'est là qu'un Patronus en forme de biche a guidé Harry jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor, qui était capable…**

**\- De biche ?** s'étonna Sirius. **Tu veux dire que… Le même que celui de Lily ?**

Hermione acquiesça, avant de reprendre :

**\- Le Patronus a guidé Harry jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor, qui était capable de détruire les Horcruxes. Ron, qui a finit par nous rejoindre, a détruit l'Horcruxe que nous avions volé au Ministère. Plus tard, nous avons appris que Ted Tonks était mort. Et par imprudence, nous avons été capturés par des rafleurs. Ils nous ont emmené au manoir des Malefoy, devenu le QG des Mangemorts.**

**\- Évidemment…**

**\- Bellatrix Lestrange m'a torturé pendant un moment. Je ne sais plus trop comment, mais Harry a réussi à faire venir Dobby. Il a fait sortir les autres otages : Gripsec, Ollivander, Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood, deux de nos anciens camarades. Pettigrow s'est rendu compte qu'ils s'évadaient. Mais il n'a pas réussi à tuer Harry… Heureusement… Il est mort ce soir-là. Dobby aussi, alors qu'il nous avait tant aidé… Ressert-moi, s'il-te-plait.**

Sirius s'exécuta. Il sentait à présent l'effet de l'alcool. Il le rendait mélancolique. Comme si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un conte ou un souvenir, triste mais lointain. Il n'avait même pas l'envie de commenter le décès de Peter, qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Hermione semblait elle aussi s'être calmée. Son débit de parole était désormais régulier et sans sursaut. Elle continua de lui raconter comment ils avaient trouvé l'Horcruxe suivant mais perdu leur moyen de le détruire, comment Abelforth les avait sauvés, comment ils avaient finit par trouver le dernier Horcruxe et comment le détruire.

**\- Ron a vraiment eu une très bonne idée ce jour-là. J'étais impressionnée par son raisonnement, et j'avais peur. Nous nous étions beaucoup éloignés durant l'année, mais dans la chambre du Basilic, j'ai enfin compris la raison à toutes nos disputes. Je me suis dit que si tout devait finir bientôt, je voulais au moins qu'il sache à quel point je l'aimais.**

Sirius sourit. L'amour que les deux partageaient n'avait jamais été un secret que pour eux-même.

**\- Pendant ce temps, Voldemort et les Mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard. Voldemort à attaqué Rogue. Harry a assisté à la scène, il pourrait mieux t'en parler. Voldemort voulait la baguette de Dumbledore, parce qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait de la baguette de Sureau. C'est la baguette…**

**\- Je sais ce que c'est.**

**\- Toujours est-il qu'avant de mourir, Rogue a confié ses souvenirs à Harry, dans une fiole. Voldemort nous a alors donné une heure pour le lui livrer. Nous avons pu panser nos plaies et compter nos morts. Nous avons payé cher notre espoir ce jour là : des élèves et des professeurs, Fred…**

**\- Weasley ?**

**\- Oui… Tonks…**

**\- Oh non… Remus a dû être dévasté, ils étaient proches.**

Les lèvres d'Hermione se mirent à trembler et elle ne pu contenir ses larmes. Sirius comprit immédiatement et, alors qu'il avait réussi à garder contenance jusqu'ici, laissa lui aussi s'échapper un long râle de désespoir. Remus, le dernier de ses amis, avait péri des années auparavant, en ayant lui-même déjà perdu tous ses amis.

Les deux sorciers restèrent un long moment muets, tentant de surmonter leur chagrin. Une fois de plus, c'est Sirius qui reprit la parole le premier.

**\- Comment est-il mort ?**

**\- En duel. Tué par Dolohov.**

**\- Il est mort ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien.**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau avant qu'Hermione, après une grande inspiration, ne reprenne son récit.

**\- Harry a été voir les souvenirs de Rogue dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il a toujours été du côté de Dumbledore. En tous cas dès qu'il a eu connaissance de la prophétie. Il était amoureux de Lily et a juré de les protéger elle et Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de le tuer pour plusieurs raisons : éviter à Drago Malefoy de devenir un meurtrier, abréger les souffrances causées par une brûlure à sa main, faites par un Horcruxe, renforcer sa propre position auprès de Voldemort et ainsi avoir un coup d'avance sur lui.**

**\- Severus amoureux de Lily,** dit difficilement Sirius.** On aura tout vu…**

**\- Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance.**

**\- Oui, je sais…**

**\- Harry a aussi découvert qu'il était lui-même un Horcruxe et qu'il devait mourir pour que Voldemort meure également.**

**\- Alors Harry…** commença Sirius. **Harry…**

**\- Oui. Enfin presque.**

**\- Comment ça « presque » ?** s'exclama Sirius, entre peur et colère.

**\- Harry a décidé de se rendre. Mais il avait la Pierre de Résurrection sur lui.**

**\- Tu veux dire que cette histoire de Reliques de la Mort est vraie ?**

**\- Parfaitement. Harry a encore survécu au sortilège de Mort de Voldemort. Mais il a réussi à se faire passer pour mort grâce à Narcissa Malefoy.**

**\- Ma cousine Narcissa ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour sauver son fils,** répondit simplement Hermione, sans plus de détail, ce qui convenait à Sirius. **Pour faire simple, les renforts ont fini par arriver, dont les Elfes de Maison, menés par Kreattur…**

**\- Par Kreattur ?** l'interrompit Sirius, interloqué.

**\- Oui, il suffisait d'être gentil et respectueux avec lui, finalement,** lança Hermione en attrapant un nouveau verre de rhum.

Le niveau de la bouteille avait beaucoup baissé. L'alcool, même s'il faisait de l'effet aux deux sorciers, avait quelque peu perdu de sa puissance au fil des années. Tant et si bien qu'alors même qu'ils finissaient la bouteille, ils n'étaient pas encore saouls.

**\- Comme Voldemort pensait Harry mort, il a baissé sa garde. Mais finalement, puisqu'en fin de compte, Harry était maître de la Baguette de Sureau, il a pu en finir avec Voldemort. Tom Jedusor est mort par son propre sortilège de Mort.**

**\- Il est mort ? Définitivement ?**

**\- Les Horcruxes ont tous été détruits, donc j'aurai tendance à affirmer qu'il a en effet bien disparu.**

**\- En ensuite ?** demanda Sirius, plus par besoin d'éviter de penser aux décès qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé que par réelle envie de connaître le quotidien de chacun.

**\- Harry est devenu Auror. Ron aussi, avant d'aller travailler avec George dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers. Harry et Ginny se sont mariés, ils ont trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily. Ron et moi en avons deux : Rose et Hugo. Ils sont tous à Poudlard.**

**\- Oh, félicitations Hermione !** s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix un peu trop aigüe, conséquence de son alcoolisation.** Et toi, que fais-tu ?**

**\- Je suis haut-fonctionnaire du Département d'Application des Lois Magiques.**

**\- Ca te va bien,** sourit vaguement Sirius, en versant la dernière goutte de rhum dans le verre de la sorcière.

Il ne savait plus s'il voulait de la compagnie ou s'il préférait être seul. Les révélations d'Hermione, surtout concernant Dumbledore, Rogue et Remus l'avait beaucoup ému, mais il refusait de se laisser submerger. La situation lui paraissait encore irréelle. Il était encore persuadé d'avoir quitté tous ses amis quelques heures auparavant. Et pourtant…

**\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, retrouver Ron,** finit-il par dire à Hermione, hésitant néanmoins.

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'attende,** souffla Hermione malgré elle, avant de s'en rendre compte.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Oh ! Euh… Rien. Il m'a prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard,** mentit-elle, si mal que Sirius s'en rendit compte immédiatement, mais préféra ne rien dire.

**\- Je vois. Devrais-je ouvrir la deuxième bouteille ?**

Hermione acquiesça sans le regarder et Sirius s'exécuta, versant quelques centilitres de liqueur dans chaque verre.

La discussion qui s'ensuivit fut ponctuée de silence, entre lesquels Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de faire la lumière sur tous les événements des deux dernières décennies. Sirius sentait qu'il lui coûtait de devoir se remémorer ces instants difficiles et même si tout n'était pas encore très cohérent dans son esprit, il réussissait à saisir les moments importants. Après encore de longues minutes, quelques larmes d'Hermione et accès de colère de Sirius, ils en vinrent à s'interroger sur comment Sirius avait bien pu revenir.

**\- Je me suis retrouvé seul dans la Salle de la Mort.**

**\- C'est absolument incroyable. Je me suis largement renseignée sur cette arche et je n'ai jamais rien lu ou entendu de tel,** avoua Hermione. **Et vous… Tu es certain que personne d'autre n'était présent ?**

**\- En tous cas je n'ai vu personne.**

**\- Le plus étonnant est que cela arrive aussi longtemps après ton passage de l'autre côté. Je m'interroge aussi sur le fait qu'Harry ait pu faire apparaître ton « fantôme » avec la Pierre de Résurrection.**

Rien n'avait réellement de sens pour Sirius. Le fait même d'avoir disparu pendant vingt-et-un ans commençait tout juste à faire son chemin dans son esprit. La consommation de cette deuxième bouteille d'eau de vie n'aidait en rien. Celle-ci n'avait pas trop perdu de son titrage. Ils avaient déjà englouti un bon tiers de l'alcool et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

**\- Je pense que je devrais aller me coucher,** déclara Sirius, en avalant son dernier verre.

Cette dernière gorgée se répandit dans sa gorge en y laissant une sensation de chaleur à laquelle il n'avait pas encore prêté attention. Il se leva, légèrement vacillant. La liqueur avait fini par voiler les dernières heures. Il savait désormais, mais il n'avait plus besoin d'y penser immédiatement.

Hermione se leva à son tour et Sirius, sous le coup de l'ébriété, ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds – ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. La jeune fille qu'il connaissait avait pris quelques centimètres et ses proportions étaient désormais parfaites, malgré deux grossesses. Ses tâches de rousseurs s'étaient estompées et elle avait réussi à discipliner sa chevelure. Son regard était vif et son sourire doux. Sirius pouvait voir en elle la jeune femme qu'elle avait été et la douleur qu'elle avait portée en elle durant toutes ces années. Pendant un instant, il se perdit à penser qu'il aimerait pouvoir l'en décharger.

Hermione détourna le regard de son compagnon alcoolisé.

**\- Cette soirée est parfaitement incroyable,** dit-elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. **J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve duquel je vais me réveiller.**

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la joue de la sorcière. Hermione ferma les yeux.

**\- Est-ce que ça t'a l'air d'un rêve ?** murmura-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il était bien trop près de sa partenaire pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

Hermione fit non de la tête. Sirius prit la main de la sorcière et la posa sur son cœur.

**\- Est-ce que _ça_ t'a l'air d'un rêve ?** insista-t-il.

Surprise, la sorcière ouvrit les yeux. De nouveau, elle agita la tête.

**\- Ca n'en a jamais l'air…** se lamenta-t-elle, en s'écartant de Sirius. **Je devrais renter.**

**\- Tu devrais rester. Tu as beaucoup bu,** justifia-t-il. **Et je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.**

Hermione ne chercha pas à répondre, alors Sirius sortit de la cuisine. Hermione le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers en soulevant la poussière qui s'y était accumulé. Hermione s'arrêta au premier étage, où elle avait séjourné à de nombreuses reprises.

**\- Je préférerais que nous dormions au même étage,** lui lança Sirius, alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée jaunie de son ancienne chambre. **Par souci de sécurité.**

**\- De sécurité ?**

**\- On ne sait jamais,** ajouta-t-il.

Il savait que pour Hermione, il n'y avait pas de question de sécurité, mais pour lui, Voldemort était encore bien vivant quelques heures auparavant. Et il lui était pour l'instant impossible d'ignorer la tension avec laquelle il avait vécu les derniers mois de l'existence qu'il connaissait.

**\- Je comprends bien que je n'ai pas de raison de m'en faire, mais je n'arrive pas à ignorer mon inquiétude.**

**\- Ce n'est pas un souci. Si je me souviens bien, les deux chambres au troisième communiquent. On peut même laisser la porte ouverte si cela te rassure.**

Sirius, qui n'avait jamais été d'un naturel peureux, se rendit compte du fait que son comportement pouvait passer pour enfantin. Hermione, qui était si jeune dans son souvenir, en était rendue à devoir le materner. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait rien en particulier. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas être cette personne perdue et retrouvée qu'on souhaite réadapter et qu'on a peur de brusquer. Cette personne à laquelle on passe tout sous prétexte qu'on ne veut pas la perdre une seconde fois.

Sirius connaissait bien Hermione. Dans sa jeunesse en tous cas. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était prête à tout pour aider ses amis et les amis de ses amis. Elle ne voyait certainement en lui que le parrain disparu de son meilleur ami, et c'est pourquoi elle se montrait si attentionnée avec lui.

Tout en réalisant à quel point sa demande tenait du caprice, il continua à gravir les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes. D'un coup de baguette il dépoussiéra les deux pièces. La première était la chambre de Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius. Décorée de vert, noir et argent, en hommage à la Maison Serpentard à laquelle il appartenait, elle était tout à fait dans le ton du reste de la maison.

Juste à gauche, la chambre de Sirius semblait tout droit sortie d'un autre monde. Un grand tableau faisait face à la porte et un lion à l'allure féroce y faisait les cent pas. En apercevant son propriétaire, il s'assit sur ses pates arrière et commença à ronronner. Sirius avait toujours trouvé ce tableau particulièrement drôle. Il l'avait enchanté pour ne reconnaitre et n'accueillir docilement que les Gryffondors et rugir à l'entrée de tous les Serpentards. Sa mère avait souvent tenté de s'en débarrasser, sans succès. En parrallèle de l'enchantement, Sirius l'avait fixé au mur avec de la colle Antissor, qui le protégeait de tous les sortilèges de décollement.

Le rouge et l'or de sa chambre étaient presque éblouissants, depuis le couloir. Ce qui la différenciait réellement du reste de la maison et de la chambre de son frère, cependant, était la décoration. En dehors du tableau-lion, cette chambre aurait pu être celle d'un Moldu. Ses murs étaient recouverts de posters de femmes et bikini et de motos moldues, par conséquent parfaitement immobiles.

**\- Je peux dormir dans la chambre de Regulus,** dit Sirius, gentleman malgré son dégoût pour la pièce.

Il savait que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans la maison de ses parents. Et encore moins dans la chambre de Regulus, qui n'avait pas été touchée depuis son décès.

Hermione hésita, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle s'avança pour entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. Ce dernier avait déjà ouvert la porte qui faisait communiquer les deux pièces. Il attrapa les oreillers de son frère et les déposa à l'opposé de la tête de lit. Ainsi, il pourrait voir Hermione dans l'autre chambre. Il sourit en s'apercevant que son amie avait eu la même idée.

Il s'assit sur le lit de son frère pour se déchausser et entendit Hermione en faire de même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs journées en une seule. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas capable de déterminer combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Il était las, épuisé.

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos, les bras sous la nuque et ferma les yeux. Il entendait Hermione bouger dans sa chambre. Ces sons de vie l'apaisaient quelque peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'entendit plus que sa respiration. Il roula sur le côté pour s'apercevoir que son amie – était-ce le bon mot, il n'aurait su le dire – le fixait du regard.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir de cette façon, elle qui n'était dans ses souvenirs qu'une enfant. Mais le fait était là. Elle avait vieilli et elle était incroyablement belle.

* * *

À vos commentaires !


End file.
